


Give me everything

by AiraKT



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, There really is plot... somewhere, dom!Aomine, sub!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: Taiga felt like he was struck by lightning, and he couldn’t move a muscle. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He could just stare and get lost in the beautiful blue.

Due to a job Taiga has to meet a certain man, a man he finds in a BDSM club. After only a few meetings he's standing in front of a problem - he never would've thought that he falls this deep into Aomine's world. And he doesn't know anymore if he really wants to get out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good day, my sinful comarades o7
> 
> And welcome to my world of all the sex scences I've always wanted to write, and possibly have to go to hell for. As the tags say, this story will mostly be porn, with a little bit of plot now and then. But mainly I want to explore several kinks and try to display what BDSM means to me, from the sight of someone who understands how subs feel. (Or at least I _think_ I understand how they feel, since I've got no actual experience in that field ^^') If you ever want to see something specific don't hesitate to tell me in the comments :3
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do, because I definitely have fun writing it :)

Taiga was pretty sure he had never felt this uncomfortable in his entire life. But a job was a job, so he couldn’t really back out now. Although, he still couldn’t quite get how his job got him _here_.

‘Here’ being a BDSM club.

Well, technically he _knew_ why he was at the club – his next target was a frequent here after all –, but still… Never had he thought, that he, Kagami Taiga, 25 years old, 190cm tall, would be in a BDSM club _dressed as a sub._

Compared to all the other subs walking around in here he was actually wearing something extremely decent – a simple black tank top, under a fishnet shirt paired with tight-fitted, ripped jeans-shorts, and simple chucks. He had topped his outfit with a few leather bracelets. The only color on him was the simple, red ribbon around his right wrist, indicating his state as untaken sub.

It actually wasn’t that uncomfortable or overly revealing, but it simply wasn’t his style and he just _felt_ terribly uncomfortable, especially with all the eyes on him. He really didn’t need any attention besides that of one certain man, who hopefully wasn’t even here today. On his first evening he simply wanted to scout a little and maybe listen around to gather more information about his target.

But luck didn’t seem to be on his side today.

Taiga hadn’t been very long in the club, just had entered and looked around various rooms for roughly half an hour, when he went into a bar area. Here subs and doms sat at various tables and simply talked with each other, and although everyone still stayed in their role, it was a scene you could see in any bar.

And there his eyes met with navy blue ones for the first time.

No, luck wasn’t on his side at all.

Taiga felt like he was struck by lightning, and he couldn’t move a muscle. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He could just stare and get lost in the beautiful blue, which he could see surprisingly clear despite the distance between them.

Then his target beckoned him over with a smirk on his face.

Oh.

Oh hell no.

He would _not_ let himself be treated like a dog, who listens to everything his master wants from him.

With a challenge showing on his face Taiga crossed his arms in front of his chest, his whole body language screaming defiance. In return his target raised an eyebrow, before his smirk turned into an amused smile, and _holy shit,_ it did _not_ make things easier that this guy was so unfairly hot.

On the other hand it definitely made things a whole lot easier.

Their stubborn exchanging of gazes lasted for a few more seconds, and then Taiga’s eyes widened in surprise. His target had apparently decided to look away and simply ignore him. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go. On the contrary, he definitely needed to attract his targets attention.

While muttering curses under his breath Taiga started to approach the way too attractive man. Despite not having been his plan to engage his target already he couldn’t afford to seem suspicious by stubbornly ignoring him today and then approaching him another evening.

When he stood next to his target, who sat on a tall stool at the bar, he looked up to him and their eyes met again. “Hello there,” the dark-skinned man greeted him.

Taiga nearly muttered a “Fuck” when he heard the voice, which was pure sin and a promise of so much. Thankfully he managed to stay composed as he opened his mouth to return the greeting, but the hand on his hip stopped him immediately. Apparently his target didn’t think much of personal space.

“You want a drink?”

Another wave of defiance swelled up inside his body, and a very snarky remark wanted to leave his lips, but he held it back. Instead he simply nodded, and slid on the stool next to the man. “I’ll have a beer,” he said to the barman, who immediately took a bottle from the fridge to give to him.

His target quickly gestured that the drink – and all future ones – would be on him, before turning to Taiga again, a lazy smile on his lips. “So, kitten,” he slowly drawled, “it’s your first time here?”

Taiga raised an eyebrow at the pet-name, but didn’t comment on it. Instead he asked, “How did you notice?”

“I haven’t seen you before,” the other man explained with a shrug, taking a sip from his drink. “I definitely would remember a beautiful face like yours.”

_ So much for catching his interest _ , Taiga thought and nearly snorted.

“You also seemed to be a little uncomfortable.”

Red eyes widened in surprise, before they quickly shied away from the knowing look of the other. “To be honest I’m not used to places like this,” Taiga quietly admitted.

“That’s absolutely ok,” his target reassured him and laid a hand on his thigh to slightly squeeze it. “Just relax and you will certainly enjoy your time here.”

A quick glance to the tanned face showed Taiga that he definitely had _not_ imagined the innuendo behind the words. Ok, maybe he didn’t feel as uncomfortable and out of place as in the beginning anymore, his target’s smoldering gaze made sure of that. Taiga nearly shivered under the intense stare of those dark blue eyes.

He was so enraptured by their moment that he nearly said something extremely dumb and straightforward. But he could hold himself back, thankfully, before basically throwing himself at his target, to do whatever the dom wanted to do with him. And there lay the problem – he was a dom. Who knew what would happen when Taiga went with him?

But… wasn’t that exactly what he was supposed to do? Gain his targets interest by pretending to be a sub?

Oh god, he really had to do this, didn’t he?

So he did what he was supposed to do, pretending to be an interested sub. Though he had to only pretend the last part.

Slowly he leant towards the other man, fixating his gaze. “Will you help me to enjoy it?” he practically purred. After a short moment of thinking he added, “Sir?”

Blue eyes grew large in surprise and a spark of excitement shot through them. “Oh?” he asked. “Are you sure you want that? Are you sure you want to leave yourself in my care?” Despite the kind words the tone in his voice carried a threat, further underlined by the glint in his eyes. Gently he placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up.

“Yeah,” Taiga answered without hesitation, his eyes not shifting for even a second.

His target’s expression turned serious. “I mean it, kitten. _Are you sure?_ ”

Taiga didn’t know, didn’t _want_ to know, why his heart started to race and why he got immensely turned on by the dom’s seriousness. He swallowed. “Yes, I am,” he repeated despite nervousness stirring his stomach.

Wordlessly his target downed the rest of his drink, before he stood up from his stool and started to walk into the direction of the door. “Follow me,” he strictly instructed, not looking if he followed or not, even less waiting.

Another wave of defiance flooded through Taiga at that treatment, and he was seriously tempted to simply stay where he was, but he fought it down. He was supposed to be a sub, so he did what subs did – follow orders.

Taiga was wordlessly led through a hallway to an elevator, where they patiently waited until the door opened. The dom ignored him this whole time, pissing the redhead off even more. Three levels further up they went to one of the multiple closed doors in the area. Curiously Taiga watched his target take a card out of his pocket and held it against the scanner next to the door.

“This is a VIP card,” the dom explained, after noticing his stare. “Only members of the club are allowed to use private rooms, and they always have to identify themselves, for the safety of the subs.” He opened the door and stepped aside, so that Taiga could enter first.

Taiga stepped into a surprisingly large room, a big bed placed in the middle. On the ceiling were multiple hooks, probably to attach some chains, and on one wall was a commode with dildos, vibrators, whips, handcuffs and all other kinds of sex toys.

“No need to be nervous,” the other man reassured him from behind, closing the door. “I’ll only be as rough as you want me to be.”

Taiga turned around in time to catch the spark running through navy blue eyes again, and his pulse raised anew. Slowly his target approached him, reminding him of a predator closing in on his prey, his movements as elegant as a cat’s.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” the dom asked.

Confused, Taiga raised an eyebrow. “No, not really. Why would you think that?”

The blue-head’s lips curled in a smirk, and he slowly shook his head. When he was close enough he let his fingertips run across Taiga’s arm. “I didn’t mean it in general. You said that you’re new to this kind of places. But you never even had a dom before, did you?”

Immediately Taiga opened his mouth to protest, only to hold himself back again. Why lie? So he shook his head. “No, I haven’t. How did you know?”

“Your defiant gaze,” his target explained with a smirk. “You obviously haven’t been trained before.” Again he took Taiga’s chin between two fingers and pulled him closer, so that their lips were hovering next to each other, but not quiet touching. He whispered, “I am _so_ looking forward to teach you, kitten.”

Taiga had to suppress a shiver, as he leant slightly forward to seal their mouths into a kiss, but the dom withdrew himself.

“Aomine Daiki,” he said then.

Taiga blinked in surprise. “Hm?”

“My name,” the dom explained. “Thought you should know, although you’re calling me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’, while we’re here. What’s yours, kitten?”

Taiga didn’t like the prospect of calling someone ‚Sir‘. “Kagami Taiga.”

“Taiga,” Aomine repeated, rolling the name on his tongue as if to taste it. He smirked. “What a perfect name for a fiery, little kitten like you.”

At last Taiga frowned at the pet name he was constantly given. “I’m hardly a kitten,” he complained. “I’m nearly as tall as you, after all.”

The dom’s smirk only widened. “You being tall means that I only got more to break down. Also I’m being lenient, since you’re new to all this, but you’re manner of speaking is the first thing we have to work on,” he chided with a smile, sending a shiver down the redhead’s spine. Then he walked a few steps away from him and sat down on the bed. “But first the rules. What’s your safe-word?”

Taiga tilted his head to one side and started thinking. Of course he knew what a safe-word was, and what it was used for, but he never thought about choosing one. He never had needed one.

Aomine seemed to immediately notice that. “I’ll be asking you for colors, when I’m about to do something you’re potential uncomfortable with. ‘Green’ means go, ‘yellow’ slow down, and ‘red’ means stop. Of course you can always say one of those without you asking. But you’ll still need another safe-word, just to be… well, safe.”

“Basketball?” Taiga asked after a few more moments of thinking. He seriously had no idea how this worked, but he guessed anything was fine as long as he wouldn’t normally say it during sex.

Apparently he had taken the dom by surprise, since he looked at him dumbfounded, before starting to laugh out loud, much to Taiga’s annoyance. “Ok, let’s take basketball,” he said after calming down a little. “Do you already know any hard limits you have?”

Again Taiga was surprised by how much time Aomine took to establish the rules, and he asked himself if this was common courtesy in the scene. He had always thought that doms were just ordering subs around, but apparently he was gravely wrong – and he was very happy about it. He sat down next to Aomine and started to explain what he didn’t think he was comfortable with, and what definitely was a no-go.

After talking for actually less than Taiga had expected he was finished – there wasn’t much he couldn’t imagine to at least _try_. Aomine nodded in understanding. “Let’s still go slow today, ok?” he suggested. “I don’t want to scare you away for the rest of your life, after all.”

Taiga raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He was pretty sure he had covered all the stuff which weirded him out with his short list, especially since physical violence going further than small slaps or bites were part of it, so he wasn’t sure what the dom could do to ‘scare him away’. Still he agreed with a nod and a small “sure”.

Without adding anything Aomine stood up and walked over to the wall with the toys. He started to rummage through the things. “What’s your favorite color, kitten?” he asked conversationally.

“I- um- Red?” Taiga hesitantly answered, a little taken aback by the absolutely normal question.

Aomine hummed in response, not lifting his gaze from whatever he was looking at. Slowly Taiga got nervous about what the dom planned to do with him, and he felt the need to say something. So he stuttered, “I, um, I… I don’t think I can call you ‘Master’, though.”

“Oh?” The blue-head turned around and approached the bed again. “And why can’t you do this?”

Taiga frowned. “It’s not like I’m your slave, or something, you know? It’s… degrading.”

Another low hum. “So you don’t like the idea of being degraded?”

“Of course not,” the redhead affirmed, his frown only deepening.

Suddenly Aomine was in front of him, placing one of his knees on the bed, just next to Taiga, who instinctively leant back until his elbows hit the mattress. He hadn’t even noticed that he had backed off. Something fell down on the mattress next to him, but he didn’t really register that either.

“Let’s make a rule then,” Aomine suggested, his lips just in front of Taiga’s again. “You’re not _allowed_ to call me ‘Master’. If you do it once you’ll have to do it all the time. Understood?”

The redhead couldn’t help but stare at the dom’s mouth, which looked incredibly tempting, but he held himself back. “Yes,” he answered simply.

“Yes?” Aomine repeated, one eyebrow raised.

Taiga swallowed. “Yes, Sir.”

With a smile Aomine praised him. “Good,” he whispered. Then he leant in, as if to kiss him. Taiga waited while holding his breath, but instead of the mouth-to-mouth contact he desperately craved teeth sank into his lower lip and tug at it. A deep groan left his throat.

The dom leant back again, a smirk on his lips, while one of his hand traveled from the redhead’s shoulder down to his wrist. He took it and brought the wrist to his lips, placing a kiss on the ribbon’s knot. His eyes snapped up, locking gazes with Taiga, while his tongue pulled the end of the red ribbon into his mouth, slowly opening it with his teeth.

Taiga’s breath hitched. It wasn’t that the action was especially arousing – although the eye contact let his skin tingle in excitement, but who could really blame him, the dom’s eyes were just so blue and intense and he looked like he was about to devour him, and Taiga should really stop to deviate like this – but it was the meaning behind the action. The ribbon meant that he was an _untaken_ sub after all, so taking it off was basically a declaration of ownership.

Taiga didn’t want to know why this excited him the way it did. But he was actually trembling right now.

When Aomine was finished he let the ribbon fell on the mattress and backed away from him. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered sternly. Then he smirked. “And do it slowly. I want to enjoy it.”

It wasn’t that Taiga had never stripped in front of anyone, but he had never been ordered to do so and the gaze, which followed his every movement, had never been this intense. This arousing.

So Taiga had to nervously gulp as he stood up and positioned himself in front of the dom, reaching for the hem of his shirt to undress himself, paying special attention to do it slow. For a short moment he thought that it would be way easier if he had at least some music to strip to, but then all thoughts left his mind.

As he finished pulling the fishnet shirt over his head he could look into navy blue eyes again, and he was immediately mesmerized. When Aomine was looking at him like this now, when he was still fully clothed, how would he look at him when he was naked? Taiga was dying to find out.

So he quickly let the shirt drop to the floor and pulled his tank-top up. When this also fell he remembered the dom’s words and forced himself to slow down, so instead of going immediately for his belt he let his hands wander down his own body, starting at his pecs. He caressed his skin on the way down, tracing his abs with his fingers, before letting them disappear under the hem of his jeans. It was immensely arousing to watch Aomine’s eyes being fixated on his fingertips, and it felt as if it weren’t his own hands on his skin.

While his fingers were stroking his own hip bones Taiga took his shoes of with his feet. Thankfully the chucks were pretty outworn and quickly taken off. After shortly getting rid of his socks too, he started to unbuckle his belt, but not without teasing himself with his fingers on his happy trail before. He pulled his pants and his boxer shorts down together, swaying his hips as he did so, and then he was standing there completely naked, his dick already hard due to the hungry gaze roaming over his whole body. It was indescribably hot to see Aomine take a deep breathe before his eyes snapped up to meet Taiga’s. The redhead swallowed and suppressed the tremble, which threatened to erupt in his muscles.

“Everything,” Aomine said then, and for a moment Taiga was confused. He was pretty naked after all. But then the dom gestured to the bracelets, he had already forgotten, and the redhead quickly took them off, too, dropping them to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Only then seemed the blue-haired satisfied. He beckoned Taiga over with his hand and this time the redhead didn’t hesitate a second before he followed the command – not that he noticed this himself. Slowly Aomine pulled the redhead back on the mattress with him, maneuvering them until the sub was laying with his back on the bed. “Such a good boy,” he praised while he did this. “Such a pretty, little kitten.”

Taiga made a displeased noise at that comment, but his mouth was sealed with Aomine’s, and he could finally, _finally_ , taste the dom’s lips. Feel the softness of his mouth, and the wetness of his tongue. They made out for minutes, slowly exploring each other’s mouths, while Aomine gently caressed the skin of Taiga’s front, and the redhead opened the first few buttons of the dom’s shirt, to get access to Aomine’s chest as well. Taiga’s hands were stopped, though, as he tried to reach down for Aomine’s groin.

“Don’t be impatient now,” the dom chided playfully, and took both of Taiga’s wrists to guide them above his head. His gaze was enough to make the redhead stay in this position, as he grabbed the handcuffs – with red fur –, which were still lying on the mattress. Unsurprisingly Taiga’s hands were bound to a bedpost. Aomine made sure that it wasn’t uncomfortable, before he sat himself between the redhead’s legs – which he opened gently, but determinedly. “Lift your head.”

Taiga eyed the blindfold, which Aomine held up, warily. This was something he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was with, but he slowly did as he was told, lifting his head from the pillow. Aomine quickly tied the blindfold behind his head, effectively blinding Taiga. While shuddering the redhead had to release a breath, as he tried to concentrate on his remaining senses.

Big hands were roaming his skin, caressing his upper body and leaving a trail of heat on their way down. His muscles flexed instinctively, as he tried to stop his hands from pulling on the handcuffs. Their rattle was a clear proof that he failed.

“You’re really sensitive, aren’t you?” a deep voice muttered right next to his ear. Then small kisses were placed down his neck, and over his pecs. A tongue swept over his left nipple, and Taiga’s back arched to get more of this touch.

“Normally it’s not like this,” Taiga answered breathlessly. He had never reacted this strongly when his nipples were stimulated.

Aomine hummed, his breath fanning over the redhead’s wet skin. “The blindfold? And mind your way of speaking, kitten.” He stressed his words with a light slap against his thigh.

“I think so, Sir.”

The hand soothingly ran over the point where it just had hit, and Taiga could feel the mattress shift underneath him. Aomine had probably skidded further down the bed. His hands softly caressed Taiga’s legs, before he placed another kiss on his skin, just next to his crotch. Another shudder ran through Taiga’s body. He’d been so absorbed in the feeling that he nearly jumped when something cold touched his backside.

“Relax,” the dom ordered gently, as he noticed how he had tensed up.

With a nod Taiga did as he was told, forcing himself to relax, and groaned when Aomine’s finger breached his entrance. Although he was a ‘virgin’ in the sense that he’d never had a dom, like Aomine had called it, it wasn’t like he had never bottomed before. Not that he did it regularly either – there were simply rarely men who he wanted to bottom to. But still he knew how this worked, so he prepared himself for the uncomfortable feeling, which always seemed to accompany the preparation.

“Such a good kitten,” Aomine purred against his skin, continuing to mouth at the inner side of his thigh.

With all his might Taiga tried to concentrate on that feeling, tried to concentrate on his smooth voice, which was like another caress on his body. A second finger was moved inside him, thrusting in a slow rhythm, and moving to stretch his muscles.

A small gasp left the redhead’s lungs as the fingers brushed against his prostate, followed by a low moan, and his hand pulled at the cuffs again. Aomine, who of course had noticed that, pushed against that point again, prompting another moan.

They continued like this, Aomine adding a third and then even a fourth finger, varying between slowly moving them and pushing them hard inside Taiga. The redhead could only moan and take whatever he was given. When he was nothing more but a panting mess, trying to keep himself from complaining to the dom – he had the slight feeling that this was exactly what Aomine wanted, and he was definitely too stubborn to give in –, he could feel his dick leaking precome. His dick, which had been completely ignored until now, he might add. “Fuck,” he groaned, still pulling at the handcuffs.

Aomine hummed lowly. “Is something wrong, kitten?”

“Touch me,” Taiga moaned, after a gulp.

A quick slap landed on his outer thigh, making the redhead jump in surprise. He suppressed another curse, when he realized why he had been hit, and a shudder ran through his muscles. “Please,” he quickly added. “Please, touch me, sir.”

“But I _am_ touching you.” Aomine definitely sounded amused, and his hand was caressing the hurt spot as if to apologize. He emphasized his words with pressing down on his prostate again.

Taiga cursed again.

“You’ll have to be more specific if you want me to do something, baby.”

Another moan. “My dick. Please, Aomi- Sir, please touch my dick.”

“Hm.” Without stopping the movement of his fingers the dom bit right where his mouth was, lightly. After licking at the same spot he continued speaking, “Normally I would definitely encourage your begging, but right now this is exactly what I want, so I think I’ll continue a little like this.”

Taiga groaned deeply, only imagining how Aomine would continue with this treatment was pure torture. So he tried again, “Please, sir, please touch me. I need you to- Fuck! Please, sir!”

“Begging, although I just said you shouldn’t,” the dom chided with a sigh. “But I’ll indulge you.”

The finger were withdrawn from his body, and Taiga had to suppress a displeased sound. In the next moment his erection _was_ touched, but not by a hand, like he had suspected, but silk. He instinctively tried to elude it. “What is that?”

“Your ribbon,” Aomine simply explained while tying a knot at the base, so tight that it nearly hurt. Without adding anything further he slid his fingers in again. Before Taiga could complain about the fact that his wish still wasn’t fulfilled a wet heat suddenly engulfed his cock completely, making him shout out in surprise.

The dom didn’t react to that, he simply pressed down his hip with one hand and slowly started to move his tongue and his mouth along Taiga’s erection. The redhead started to curse again, throwing his head back and pulling hard at the handcuffs again. Suddenly he got very close to his orgasm very quickly. But of course the ribbon held it back pretty effectively.

“Fuck! Please don’t stop, sir, oh god, please don’t stop!”

Aomine hummed around his shaft, sending the vibration through his whole body. Then he drew his head back, letting go of Taiga’s erection. “Oh, believe me, I won’t even stop if you beg me to, kitten.”

\---

Taiga didn’t know how long he already was in this position, his hands bound together, so that they lay on his chest, his eyes still blindfolded. His erection still painfully hard. He was half sitting, half lying between Aomine’s spread legs, his back pressed against the other’s naked chest and his head lying on top of his shoulder.

Aomine was gently caressing his shoulders, his arms, his chest, down his abs and over his hipbones, basically everywhere he could reach – besides his groin, of course. The dom was muttering praises and various profanities into Taiga’s ears, and the redhead could only moan and pant. Besides their two voices the only thing that could be heard was the slight buzzing of the vibrator, which was located inside Taiga’s ass.

Taiga hated that vibrator – and loved it at the same time. When Aomine had put it inside him he had made sure that it was just next to the redhead’s prostate, so that it was only lightly stimulated and not nearly enough. But still, it felt so good that it held Taiga constantly on the edge, made his muscles twitch every now and then, and if the ribbon wasn’t knotted so tightly around his shaft he had probably come already with only that.

And Taiga had lost every sense of time. It could have been one or more hours already, or only a few minutes.

“You’re still so tense, kitten,” Aomine stated after some time, his thumbs massaging the skin over his hips. “Come on, relax a little.”

The redhead nearly hissed how he should be able to relax with a fucking vibrator pressing against his prostate, but he opted for a groan, not wanting to displease the dom by complaining right now. On top of that he didn’t know if he could even manage to form a coherent sentences.

The hands were on Taiga’s arms again, massaging his muscles. “You just have to let go, babe. Relax.”

And Taiga wanted to, he really tried to do as Aomine said, to relax into the dom’s touch. But it was just so odd to simply take without doing anything himself. He couldn’t do _nothing_.

But the dom’s voice was slowly coaxing him into doing exactly that. “I’ve got you, Taiga. Let me take care of you.”

Maybe it was his name, maybe it was the promise that he was taken care of, but in that moment Taiga shudderingly breathed out and his whole body went limp. His mind was floating somewhere and his whole senses were concentrated on the arousing feeling running through his complete body.

“Yes, that’s good, baby, so perfect,” Aomine muttered directly into his ear as he noticed how his sub relaxed into his body. He gently took Taiga chin with one of his hands and turned his head so that he could involve him in a deep kiss. The redhead moaned into his mouth, too lost to react in any other way. “I’m going to take your handcuffs off now, ok? But don’t touch yourself.”

He undid the cuffs, watching how Taiga’s hands simply fell next to his body. Then he also took the blindfold off, seeing how redeyes blinked open lazily, the pupils blown in lust and only slowly focusing on the dom’s face.

Aomine smiled at him. “You’re so beautiful, Taiga. I’m going to reward you now, since you’ve been so good for me.”

The praise only heightened Taiga’s feeling, and he tried to press himself further into the dom’s touch. But Aomine gently pushed him away to slid out from underneath him, and positioned himself between Taiga’s legs once more, pushing them widely apart. Without hesitating he slid his fingers into the redhead’s still wet and open entrance to take the vibrator out, getting another deep moan in response.

Taiga whined at the loss, his hole uselessly clenching around the air and his hips lightly rutting up to get any form of stimulation. With a shush the dom comforted him, taking the ribbon off too, which went by nearly unnoticed by the redhead. Aomine quickly prepared himself, before he could finally press the head of his cock into his sub’s body.

Without much effort Aomine pressed his hips forward, until skin hit skin and his erection was fully inside the redhead, and Taiga rejoiced in the feeling of finally being filled, finally having something big and hard filling him. His head lolled back and he moaned long and loudly.

“Feels so good,” he managed to get out despite his hazy mind. “Please move, sir.”

Aomine hooked his arms under Taiga’s knees, pressing them further into the redhead’s body and leant down himself to hover with his mouth just in front of Taiga’s full lips. “Taiga,” he murmured, before he deeply kissed him, his hips giving a slow roll to tease the sub, a promise of what was to come. When they parted the redhead moaned again, and the dom continued to speak, “Call me ‘Master’.”

Of course Taiga still remembered their promise despite the state he was in, the promise to always call Aomine ‘Master’ if he did it only once. But if doing that meant Aomine would always take care of him like this, hold him and let him fall down completely, then he had no problem with this. In the contrary, he would say it as often as Aomine wanted him to.

So without hesitation he repeated, “Please move, Master.” And he was immediately rewarded.

The dom started to move in a steady rhythm, not too hard or too fast, but hard enough for Taiga to remember that he was simply to lie on his back and take what he was given. He nearly started to cry at how good it felt, but he simply continued to moan and call for Aomine, pleading him to do it faster and harder.

It didn’t take long until Taiga was right in front of his orgasm. He was so close, and it felt so good, and he _finally wanted to come_. So he shamelessly started to beg. “Please, Master, I want to come. Oh, please, let me come.”

Aomine leant down to him again, kissing his already swollen lips harshly. “It’s ok, kitten,” he told him then. “Come for me, Taiga.”

And that was exactly what he did. His whole body was wrecked with trembles, his throat hurting from how loud he cried out, his hole clenching around the dick inside him again and again, and his own erection spurting semen all over his own body, and never seeming to stop, until finally his whole world turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you've thought of this and what I can make better next time :3
> 
> Also, if you are interested in beta-reading this, or any of my other stories, please contact me here or on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/SaendyH)


End file.
